


Stickvin is Self Care

by orderlymess



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: First Kisses, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Stickvin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, can this be canon please it's so cute, god i love these two dorks, henrles, no thoughts only gay, they're such himbo idiots, what's better than this guys being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orderlymess/pseuds/orderlymess
Summary: This can take place after either the Special BROvert Ops or Triple Threat ending, whichever you prefer. Uh so yeah basically I really love these two and I want them to do a kiss so have some super wholesome fluff where they just spend some time with each other alhgfoiewvhnap
Relationships: Henry Stickmin/Charles Calvin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 253





	Stickvin is Self Care

Charles grinned as he walked through the government base, hand in hand with Henry. They had been together for about two weeks, only going public about a day or two ago. It was something Henry was initially nervous about, considering the government’s past with gay people, but the pilot assured him that everything would be fine. After all he was already out to General Galefore, who viewed Charles as a son. He promised that no one would bother them since nobody wanted to upset the General in fear of losing their jobs. 

Henry still couldn’t help the blush that rose to his cheeks everytime Charles did something as simple as hold his hand. Throughout his life he had never found the time to try dating other people- the closest he ever came to a romantic relationship was that one time a girl kissed him on the cheek in first grade. He later found out that the kiss was a result of a dare, which made the already pathetic story a lot sadder than it first was. So it was accurate to say that Henry had zero dating experience/know-how.

As it turns out, neither does Charles. According to him, he was in the closet for most of his life, so he never dated anybody before Henry. The two of them were basically just winging it when it came to their relationship. Although, Charles seemed a little bit better at winging it than Henry was. 

“Henry? Did you hear me?” Charles asked, tilting his head. Henry quickly blinked a few times as he dismissed his previous thoughts. With a clear mind he turned to his boyfriend with an apologetic look on his face. Charles smiled and brushed it off. 

“No worries, you looked like you were thinkin’ pretty hard about something, anyways.” Henry shook his head dismissively and focused on Charles, as if to ask him to continue with what he was saying before.

“Oh right! I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out in my room. You know, get some quality time together…” Charles blushed as he spoke, glancing away a little. Henry blushed as well, nodding dumbly. Anything to spend more time with his favorite person. 

“Awesome!” Charles grinned. He quickly brought his hand to his lips and pressed a quick kiss to Henry’s knuckles before letting their hands drop. Henry felt his whole face go red as his lips curled into a nervous smile. 

They got to Charles’ room not too long after he had proposed they do so. Charlie let go of Henry’s hand so he could unlock the door. A silence fell over the pair, making both of them break a light sweat. At the end of the day, they were both pretty awkward and bad at starting conversations; hell, one of them was a selective mute for crying out loud. When they both entered, Charles made sure to close and re-locked the door for as much privacy as possible. Henry then proceeded to drift over to the bed and took a seat. His eyes darted over to Charles for a split second as he shifted, unsure of what to do. Charles sat next to him after a moment of unsureness. 

“Hey, you’re not...uncomfortable, are you?” He asked, a nervous lilt in his voice. Henry’s head shot up and he looked to Charles, rapidly shaking his head no. The other man looked relieved. “Oh, good. I got worried for a second, haha.”

Henry smiled a little, inching his hand over to Charles’. He’d never felt this way about anyone before. He just loved being around him. Charles was so positive and gave off a pleasant aura, giving Henry a sense of security whenever he was with him. The small smile on his face grew when he turned his upper body towards his boyfriend. His heart started to beat faster and faster the more he looked at and admired him. 

“What's wrong, Hen? Is there something on my face?” Charles innocently tilted his head to the side, his usual small smile on his face. The nickname he used made Henry’s heart skip a beat.

Henry shook his head no again. “Just like looking at you,” he said in a sore voice. Charles lit up at hearing him speak before his face flushed.

“Oh- well, I like looking at you, too…” He sheepishly scratched at the back of his neck as he returned the compliment. After a couple heartbeats of neither of them saying anything, Charles spoke again. “I wanna- ...you know what? Come ‘ere, you.”

Before Henry could figure out what it was that Charles wanted, the pilot pulled Henry towards his warm body and secured his arms snugly around his midsection. The ex-convict felt himself freeze as his face was smushed against the other man’s collarbone and shoulder. At this point, there was no way for Henry’s face to be more red than it was at this moment. He was surprised...he had no idea that it felt this good to be held by another person. Slowly, he relaxed into the embrace and wrapped his own arms around Charles’ shoulders and neck. He felt the other perk up at this and assumed he was happy that Henry reacted the way he did.

“I’ve been meaning to do stuff like this with you more,” Charles started. He let the side of his head rest against Henry’s as he continued. “but I’m nervous, you know? It’s hard to do couplely-stuff sometimes. I wanna get better at it, though. Pretty soon I’m gonna be the best boyfriend ever,” He pressed a gentle kiss on Henry’s messy silver hair in an effort to prove his point. 

Henry moved his head so he could look up at Charles with wide eyes. That was a first; the only kisses he ever received from Charles were on his hands. Shifting a little, Henry decided he was going to do something bold. 

In one swift movement, Henry pushed himself and pulled Charles forwards so he could kiss him on the lips. It was sweet and sincere, albeit clumsy and not well thought out. Charles seemed surprised initially, but adjusted to it fairly quickly. He even brought one of his hands away from Henry's back so he could hold his jaw and help their lips line up a bit better. They had to separate after a few more seconds since they were running out of air. Henry subtly licked his lips as he made eye contact with his boyfriend, their breaths almost perfectly synchronized.

"You're great," Henry's quiet voice only added to the intimacy of the moment. The way Charles smiled after hearing that made Henry want to melt right there. How was he, a past criminal and terrible decision maker, able to land someone as sweet and thoughtful as Charles _fucking_ Calvin?

It just didn't make sense to him- not that he was complaining.

"So are you, Henry..! I...you make me really happy, you know that?" Charles pressed their foreheads together and closed his eyes. Not wanting to come off as creepy, Henry shut his eyes as well. Their noses occasionally bumped at their minute movements. Their breaths were now perfectly synced up as they focused solely on each other. 

About a minute had passed when Henry opened his eyes again. Charlie's eyes fluttered open as well, his expression serene. His hand was still holding Henry's jaw, allowing him to bring their lips together once again for another kiss. This one was a lot slower, yet passionate. Despite neither of them having any previous experience with this sort of thing, they both understood the concept well and got used to it without all that much trouble. When they parted, Charles dragged his hand away from Henry's face so he could hold his hand instead. He laced their fingers together, adoration practically radiating off of him.

"I don’t know if this is too soon, and you don't have to say it back, but...I-I love you, Henry," Charles confessed. It was the first time either of them said "the L word", making this moment even more important than it already was.

Henry looked back in awe. Everything about this relationship made him happier and happier. He truly felt that because of Charles he’s becoming a better person; someone he can be proud of. In the afterglow of his words, Henry felt complete. 

"I love you too…" he affirmed, a grin finding its way to his face. Charles looked ecstatic as soon as the words reached his ears. He brought Henry back into a hug and squeezed him maybe a little too hard, but it’s not like Henry cared. He was spending time with Charles. Charles, who just confessed that he loved him just as much as Henry loved Charles. At that moment Henry knew without a single doubt in his mind that no matter what happened to them, no matter what the universe threw their way, he and Charles would be alright. After all, they were in love, and nothing could ever combat something as powerful as that.

**Author's Note:**

> Next I am thinking some Righty/Regie.. :))


End file.
